neon_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Buyer's Remorse
"Buyer's Remorse" is the first episode in Starfoxer117's campaign, "Night City". It is also the official canonical debut of the Neon Lights universe. Synopsis The group successfully ambushes a trade deal between the Guild of the Old Ones and Nightshade that is taking place in a dark electrical tunnel running underneath the Industrial District, all with different motives. Upon investigating the contents of the package, they discover that the Guild had plans to trade three encrypted datachips to Nightshade to distribute around the world. Full Summary After receiving word from each of their contacts about the contraband trade-off occuring in Tunnel C6 in the Industrial District, the party walked through Kotchi Market just outside of Kojima Station. Taking his motorcycle, Mauve went on ahead to scout out the location and the rest of the group walked in between buildings as to not arouse suspicion. Walking through the alleys, the group met and employed a homeless man named Koji who appeared to be in the debt of a local mob or gang. Pleading the party to pay him 1000 Iedo for helping them out, the party reluctantly agreed, and Cordelia silently planned on eliminating him after the deal. Mauve, who arrived at the tunnel several minutes before the others did, quickly eliminated two Coalition Marines who were guarding the tunnel entrance and hiding their bodies. Once the others arrived, "Big_Papi" "Big Papi" wirelessly disabled the electric fence and they all crept down to the target location. Hiding in a catwalk above the designated meeting area, Cordelia set up a camera to record the deal and everyone got into position. Papi and ZEUS waited on the lower level of the tunnel to ambush the traders. A semi-trailer truck and a small black jeep pulled up and the trade begun. Three men in black suits with expressionless masks stepped out of the jeep, carrying large metal crates and two briefcases. 8 envoys from Nightshade stepped out of the truck, including a "Tsetse" man with cybernetically enhanced eyes, several guards, and 2 scientists. One of which shot and killed Koji, who was acting as a decoy on behalf of the party. While they were watching this unfurl, Papi was ambushed by a Nightshade assassin who he managed to fight back. However, at this point, the rest of the traders had noticed the ambush party waiting for them, and a skirmish began as the men in black suits began to push the crates into the Nightshade truck. Ultimately, the party killed two of the masked men, several of the Nightshade envoys, and severed the assassin at the waist, who was revealed to be a cyborg from the neck down, with their freshly stolen black jeep. Once all but one package was on the truck, the remaining Nightshade envoys attempted to drive away, but Mauve and Cordelia set off in pursuit of it. By the end of the chase, the truck crashed out on the street outside the tunnel. The party members took all the contraband for themselves and kidnapped the two scientists, one of the masked men, and the critically wounded assassin. Among the contraband, they found several newly-developed Omicron fusion weapons (T40-SA, T44 Binary Rifle, T56-C), a box of T45 Optical Camouflage Modules, a set of Typhon Anti-EMP Tactical Armor, and a riot variant of the Chimera M4/AGR. They also found one of three strange encrypted datachips in the first briefcase that The Guild had been planned to distribute throughout the modern world through Nightshade. As of the first session, however, no one has been able to crack the code and discover exactly what was on the chip. During the interrogation, the party members narrowly avoided a police house search, barely deterring them by faking mental illness. Trivia * During the interrogation, the group were heard by one of Papi's neighbors, who reported a noise complaint. The group initially believed that someone had discovered the contraband they brought into the apartment. Category:Episodes in Night City